


Brothers on a Hotel Bed

by lonely_traveler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Codependency, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, Quote: Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically irrationally erotically codependent on each other, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_traveler/pseuds/lonely_traveler
Summary: Sam and Dean finally collide, and it prompts some feelin's.Or,An unrealistic, fantastical depiction of codependency.______Inspired by 'Erotic Codependency, A Wincest Playlist' by thedropoutandthejunkie on Spotify. The title is from Death Cab For Cutie's song, 'Brothers on a Hotel Bed.'





	Brothers on a Hotel Bed

Panting, Dean nuzzled Sam’s cheek, basking in the afterglow. He chuckled a bit, moving his hand up to hold his little brother’s head. Sam smiled back at him fondly, if a bit bemused, “What’s got you gigglin’, Dee?”

Dean dissolved into laughs, gaining a hint of hysteria as he dropped his forehead on Sam’s bare collarbone, barely able to support himself above the younger man. Sam reached up to support Dean at the shoulders, easing him down into the joint of his neck and upper chest. Tears were starting to roll down Dean’s cheeks, all the while his laughs sobered down but continued. Sam wasn’t convinced they weren’t sobs. “Dean, Dee, what’s wrong? Talk to me, big brother.” 

Dean’s chest was heaving at this point, his hands grasping at Sam’s… well, everything. The younger caught up Dean’s hands with one of his own. He reached up to pet the side of his brother’s face, sliding his hand to the back of Dean’s neck, gripping it firmly. His reaction was immediate, his sobs calming down as he shuddered in a deep breath, a slight whine coming out as he exhaled (not that he would ever admit to it). The two sat in silence for a bit before Sam spoke up, “Dean, seriously, you’re scarin’ me.”

Dean shifted back on his brother, moving his arms to push himself up and away from Sam’s chest, who quickly put a stop to it by putting a hand on the apex of his back and pushing him back down. Dean melted into his little brother’s bigger frame. 

He took a breath, shifting his gaze down to the floor; ashamed, frightened. “I… I’ve wanted this so long, and I’m so afraid it’s a dream. Hell, I don’t even know what I’m tryin’ to say, Sammy. I just need you, so much, and it got so bad while you were gone. Stanford… just, Stanford. I wanted so bad to be happy for you, Sam, I really did. I even tried to visit you, to see your new friends and your girl, so I could maybe get used to it. I'd spend the night outside your window, every so often get a false start in trying to make myself walk up to your door. But I couldn’t, I wanted to see you but I didn’t want to screw up again. Make you want away from me, again.” Dean sniffed and reached up to wipe away a few tears that weren’t trapped between his cheek and Sam’s chest. Sam ran a hand through Dean’s hair, 

“Dee, I-“

“No, Sam, it’s okay. It’s just my fucked-up dependency on you.”

Sam leaned his head down to smush his nose and lips into Dean’s hair, an inaudible kiss being pushed into short, soft locks. “Dean…” He sighed and closed his eyes, “You have no idea how much I’ve felt for you over the years. I love you, Dee… so much.” The phrase was something neither of them spoke lightly, and it rang through the air, loud and clear. “I tried to replace you, find the ties we have together with someone else. I couldn’t. I never would have been able to, either, I realized it the moment you had me pinned in my apartment. You… you’re it for me, Dean.” The brother in question shuddered under the weight of the words, fresh tears of relief running down his face onto Sam’s bare skin.  
“Shit, Sam.” He lifted his head up to meet Sam’s gaze.

“I… I love you, Sam.”


End file.
